


Wrapped Around My Finger

by SilenceInSanguine



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: But everyone was willing to try, Celegorm just likes to have good sex, Cousin Incest, Curufin is manipulating everyone, F/M, Finrod is very confused, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Sibling Incest, Threesomes, fem!Curufin, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceInSanguine/pseuds/SilenceInSanguine
Summary: -This is a rewrite of my Feanorian Week Day 5 Fic because I found all the errors in the previous version.-Basically the theme is Manipulation and here’s a fic of how Curufin manipulates people and also a lot of sexual power exchanges.-The Curufin portrayed in this fic is a fem!Curufin because she’s a RP muse of mine and as such I feel more connected to her than canon!Curufin.





	

From a young age, I watched my father dazzle crowds. They hung on his every word, I saw how he could bend their emotions to match his. He could get people to agree with him, could get them to give him what he wanted.

I wanted what he had, I wanted to rule over the crowds. 

To bend people to my will and get all that I wanted and all that I felt I deserved. It all seemed so wonderful, so appealing to be so powerful. And I wanted that more than anything else.

I hoped I could do what he did, follow my father’s footsteps but I was brought into reality. The ladies of Grandfather’s court always whispered about me, whispered how I was trying to act like a man instead of a future housewife.

They disgusted me.

I soon figured out that I had a powerful weapon to use against people, how to get people wrapped around my finger.

Tyelkormo taught me the art of seduction, showed me how a simple smirk or touch of the wrist can send someone’s heartbeat racing, how it makes their very soul burn with desire.

We hadn’t meant to get into such a sordid affair, never meant to break all the boundaries of our people… but I just couldn’t help myself.

He was the first person I could get onto my side. Tyelko adored me, from the moment he held me in my arms. And I did care about him, though the lines between sibling and lover were blurred.

My darling Tyelko was just too good at making me feel so good and we both got caught in the thrill. The thrill of having to sneak around, how we could never get caught.

Tyelko taught me how to seduce people and I was quick to learn. We soon parted ways, going through various lovers and breaking various hearts. I had a lot of fun with it, seeing how I could use their emotions against them.

I revelled in the power I had over people.

At some point, my son was born. I don’t know the father. It didn’t matter to me, the identity of the father was not important. I was simply too good at bringing others to their knees, making them desire me.

Once they wanted me, I could make them do what I wanted.

The years went on and I took no permanent spouse. Why would I? To be attached would be handing my power to someone and that just could _not_ happen.

Then the unthinkable happened and the world turned upside down. Grandfather was killed and my father’s most treasured possessions were stolen from us.

Father had to rally the crowds once more and I followed his example when it came for me to speak. Soft words held a lot of power and I was sure that I had helped my father convince them to join us in the fight.

We would fight for our people, and our people would even die for us to help defeat the dark shadows.

And we _would_ get the Silmarils back.

\-----------------------------------------------

All was lost after that battle. 

Our cousins had died and we lost our stronghold. 

I brought my son with us as we begged sanctuary from our hidden cousin. We were in a right sorry state, most of our men had been killed and we were trying to find somewhere safe.

Despite Orodreth’s protests, Finrod opened his arms to us, allowed us to reside with him for as long as we wished. I think he must have always had a soft spot for me. 

It just meant he was easier for me to sway to my will.

I soon sunk my claws into him, whispering sweet nothings and opening myself for him. He loved it and I had caught him. Tyelko, Tyelpe and I soon found ourselves in high esteem by him, and as a result, his people.

Finrod was enamoured by me and I pushed and prodded at him, just to see how far I could push him. And he played along, a game of cat and mouse. 

We both worked off of each other, challenging each other and pushing buttons as much as we could and I loved the challenge. Finrod wasn’t daft, after all, his heart was just very warm. 

He would do anything if he thought that someone needed aid.

My greatest achievement started with me facing my brother and cousin, glass of wine in hand and a night of merriment behind us. When I suggested the idea, I laughed heartily as I saw their confused expressions.

I just smiled and opened my legs, watching their eyes brighten at the sight. They wanted me and they were eager to please, just so they could get a taste of me.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” I insisted, baring my breasts to them, inviting them to come close. They were shy at first, but with more urging, they soon warmed up, covering my tanned skin with kisses and soft bites.

 _By the Valar, this was going to be good,_ I thought to myself as they started to bite more, rub their hands over my hips, my breasts and my butt. I was moaning, encouraging them to touch me more.

With the haze of lust and tipsiness heavy in the air, we quickly shed the rest of our clothes and got right to the main event.

Sandwiched between my cousin and my brother, I perfectly played the role I was given. The pretence of handing over power, letting them take over and take me.

How both managed to fit within my entrance, I was not sure but I shuddered as I heard their ragged breathing. This sensation was new, to all of us, but I was so excited for it.

The best part of this, was that I could tell that Finrod and Tyelko were enjoying it as much as I, especially when I heard the soft moans and the murmured curses as they rubbed against each other within me.

I had never felt so full, even with some of my _larger_ ex-lovers.

As we all moved, as if we were all part of one being, I could see Tyelko and Finrod kissing heavily, their moans making every nerve in my body sing with ecstasy.

I made this happen, I was the one who managed to get them to do this. They played right into my hands. Despite being the one taken in such a deviant way... I was the one who held the power.

And I loved every second of it.

We continued to participate in our heated activity until we had climaxed many times. After they pulled out of me, we all collapsed in a sweaty, sticky pile and we didn’t bother moving, not even to clean up.

Tyelko soon began snoring softly, with Finrod soon falling into a peaceful slumber after that. I stayed awake a little longer, revelling in the afterglow, proud of how I made this happen.

“My dearest ones, I am so glad for all the fun you have given me,” I murmured as I stroked their hair.

I smirked like a cat that got the cream.


End file.
